The fall of Blair
by BitchRevolution
Summary: je suis blair waldorf je ne me laisse pas marcher sur les pied ,je suis une reine mais cette nouvelle est plus coriace que ce que je pensais ,son arriver dans constance a chambouler ma vie elle a causé ma chute mais pas pour lontemps...


_(PDV : B)_

La Rentrée

Ce matin je me réveillai avec plus d'entrain que d'habitude.

J'était vraiment d'humeur a arpenter les couloirs et a écarter ces fillettes vulnérables de mon chemin .Elles ne savaient même pas quelle était la dernière collection de Valentino :NORMAL ,ELLES NE SONT PAS TOUTE BLAIR WALDORF .Elles faisaient leur shoping dans les friperies du coin ,alors que moins sur la 5 eme avenue .Bon, bref je ne prendrai pas plus de temps a parler de ces petites cretines et ignorantes d'origine inconnue .Apres ma routine matinal ,je me précipitai dans ma limousine pour rejoindre ce bâtiment huppe de New-York dans lequel je régnais en tant que reine :j'étais la Marie-Antoinette de ce lycée je dirais plus de cette ville .Tout le monde m'enviait avec un visage aux allures angéliques et mon prince aux allures aussi angélique que la mienne ,cela se confirme je suis la reine .Quand ma meilleure amie Serena avança devant moi avec sa tenue de dernier défilé de Givendy (j'avoue que je l'enviais sur ce coup là ) ,je sentis la jalousie m' pouvais lui ordonner de l'enlever ,je suis quand même la souveraine de constance mais c'est ma meilleure amie ,en temps que seul et véritable amie je lui devais ma gentillesse la plus absolue

Elle s'écria :

-B !en tendant les mains vers moi .

On se fut une accolade affectueuse .nous commençâmes à parler incessablement de tout et de rien quand je lui dit :

-Serena ,qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant tes vacances a paris ?

-Je suis allée finalement à Madrid et j'ai rencontré …

Je l'interrompis :

-Ne me di surtout pas que tu as rencontré un garçon et que tu tes attaché a lui ?

-c'est exactement ça

-Voyons S, quand est-ce-que tu vas comprendre que ces personnes que tu fréquentes ne sont pas de notre monde .conseil d'amie :Arrête de batifoler avec des gens d'aussi basse éducation .

-je vois que tu n'as pas changé ….Super mure !

-c st toi qui me parle de murir ? (rire sarcastique) .bon, cette fois je laisse couler .

Dépêchons nous d'aller en cours je n'ai pas envie que ce sale Clovis vienne me postillonner a la figure .Sur ce ,nous arpentâmes les couloirs à la recherche de notre salle de Littérature .

Apres deux heure interminables de littérature ,je me retrouvais dans les couloirs en direction de la cafeteria ,avec mes deux toutou de service Emmanuela et Andrea des jumelle ,ces deux idiotes m'obéissaient au doigt et a l'œil malgré tout les méchanceté que j'ai bien pu leur faire mais malgré sa elle m'idolâtrent toujours ! .

Ce qui était drôle quand j'était a la cafeteria c est le fait que toute c est idiote était jalouse car elle fessait la queue mais moi non ,mon plateau était déjà il fallait juste le récupère ,elle on essayer plusieurs fois d'abolir mais privilège en vain ,la monarchie que j'ai crée est toujours intact .assise a ma place Chuck apparue petite précision je suis sorti avec lui les vacance dernier ,je doit avouer que c est son coté Bad boy qui ma le plus attiré la question est qui aurait ou résister ? il s'avançait vers moi d'un pas assure

-Waldorf

-Bass

Il était sur le point e partir je comprends qu'il n'est pas envie de me voir me dire bonjour était suffisant je comprend .

-Chuck attend

-quoi ?

-je voudrait te dire que…..

-que quoi blair ? j'ai pas que sa a faire

-je suis désolé

Il me coupa la parole

-Blair ne

Je lui coupa la parole

-je comprend ton état

-quelle état ?

-ta tristesse je sais que ce n est pas facile pour toi de l'avouer

-mais de quoi tu parle ,je suis plutôt content

-content dis-je étonner

Je vue un grand sourire se dessiner sur son visage

-oui content, content d'avoir découvert que tu n'était qu'une pauvre garce, mais ne t'inquiète pas je te pardonne, je suis pas non plus saint (sa c'est clair )

-bon

Il s'éloigna, j'était plutôt soulager mais mon ego en avait pris un coup comment ne pouvait –il pas être triste ? moi je me suis sentit coupable c est vrai que rompre avec lui en couchant avec son meilleur ami c'était pas très classe :$ .Emmanuela et andrea enterrompit mais penser en mapportant mon plateau


End file.
